tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tybalt
Tybalt was the captain of the S-Class Mullencamp who was stationed in Trinity Gask. He was assassinated by fellow officer Caliban who placed the blame on the Fellowship of Maar Sul which was passing through the city. Thus Tybalt's death helped escalate the war between the Crimson Coalition and the Grand Alliance. Biography Early Years Tybalt lost his parents during the Faerfolc Rampage in Libaterra but he was saved and raised by Orestes who had lost his son and wife around the same time. Orestes and Tybalt had a father-son relationship; they both found solace from each other as they had lost their families. Tybalt turned out to be a prodigy as he rose to Mullencamp's prestigious S-Class and became a captain even though he was only in his twenties. Orestes began training him in hopes of making him the next leader of the Vulfsatz. Tybalt eventually became a brother figure to Orestes's master, the young Hannibal Losstarot, and he protected Hannibal from bullies and taught him how to defend himself. Although Hannibal was younger than Tybalt, they had a close bond, as Tybalt saw something in Hannibal that reminded him of his younger brother who had died during the Faerfolc attack years ago. Godslayer Era Echoes of War A group from Maar Sul infiltrated Trinity Gask but was discovered in 1017 AE. Orestes ordered Tybalt to capture the interlopers, hoping to use them as hostages. However, the Maar Sulais travellers turned out to be skilled warriors, and Tybalt's men fought long and hard against two of them--Grant and Reynard Sauternes--while the rest of the Maar Sulais fellowship got away. Death Grant and Reynard eventually perished while allowing their comrades to flee, but Tybalt lost his life too during the fierce battle. Hannibal and Orestes grieved Tybalt's death but eventually decided to avenge him: Orestes and the rest of the Vulfsatz were sent after the Maar Sulais group, and despite claims to the contrary the mission to stop the interlopers had now become personal. However, the Maar Sulais had not in fact killed Tybalt; a fellow Mullencamp officer named Caliban had received orders from the Totenkopfs to kill the wounded Tybalt and blame the Maar Sulais for the deed as well as take Tybalt's former position as Hannibal's bodyguard. While the Vulfsatz were hunting down the Maar Sulais in Libaterra, Hannibal would remain in Caliban's each, and the young Losstarot was eventually kidnapped by Caliban and the Totenkopfs while the blame was placed on both the Magicracy of Alent and Maar Sul. Legacy Tybalt had achieved more through his death than during his life: he had become a pawn of the Totenkopfs who had used his death as a means to plunge the world into a brutal war. Tybalt was succeeded as captain of the S-Class Mullencamp by Grace Ripley, a woman as devoted to the Crimson Coalition as Tybalt had been. Aliases and Nicknames ; Captain : His title as leader of the S-Class Mullencamp. Appearance Bald, muscular man clad in the S-Class Mullencamp uniform of green. Personality and Traits Dutiful and devoted to the Losstarots. Powers and Abilities He was a skilled swordsman. Relationships Hannibal Losstarot Tybalt was devoted to serving Hannibal, and often helped train him. Hannibal saw Tybalt as a big brother and was devastated by his death. Orestes Tybalt was Orestes's protege and was seen as his son in all but name. He remained dutiful to the very end and saw Orestes as a man he'd be proud to call father. See also *Caliban *Grace Ripley *Hannibal Losstarot *Mullencamp *Orestes Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Mullencamp Category:Rebels Category:Third Age